saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolina Rose Opelinia
Appearance Reality/SAO Alfheim Online Personality * Brave * Strong * Affectionate * Pervert (with her fiancee) * Caring * Gentle * Lovely * Kind hearted * Shy * Cheerful * Dependent (On her fiancee) * Will of steel * Lazy (At times) * Graceful * Intelligent * Sensitive * Positive with Faith * Creative * Determined * Compassionate * Cute * Friendly * Very protective Background Born in the Philippines, Jolina was restricted a lot when younger. She was forbade to go outside, so had to play inside with what she had. She played a lot with barbies and other things, and learned to entertain herself alone. She grew up in the quiet mountains beside Baguio city. She once feld from her home at night and climbed fences to go play with other kids, but her father got her back, and she could not leave again. Jolina was lonely so she started using social medias like facebook and hooked up with new friends, facebook friends. When she wasnt at school, she passed all her time on the net on Facebook, and chatted, or played games there, any kind. She even grew scared fo going outside alone, and kept herself in the internet world. Although she has a sister, she doesnt get well with her, and so they dont pass much time together. As for her mother, She left for an outside country to work and make money, its now been ten years. The closest in her family to herself was her grand-mother. After a while on facebook, she began trying any kind of games, adding any people who liked animes, and roleplaying, she met a man named Shayne. She was just fifteen years old while he was 24, but they soon realized they were meant for each other. They started together, in a long distance relationship, and everything is perfect, although they have some arguments sometimes, their love is stronger than anything, and always keeps them together. They began calling themselves Shaylina, a mix of both their names, and passed every minute they could together on skype video calling. Even though far appart, there was no distance for their love, sharing in everything they did, never getting bored of each other. Jolina did everything, told everything to her fiancee, and so he did with her also. They both appreciaed all that life gave them, they faced any stormed holding each others hand, and in the end, she is the happiest women in the world. When she heard of the SAO game coming out, for her it was a way they could feel each other, and seeeach other even more, while enjoying a game. She quickly asked Shayne to play with her, to get it so they could meet there and play. She didnt need to ask long, Shayne had already preordered two copies of the game, and so after her 16th birthday, they both logged on the game, only to find out it was a game of death. Chronology *Sword Art Online *Alfheim Online Relationship *Shayne Hurdle Abilities Sword Art Online *Level: 85 *HP: 14 522 Main Equipment *Runic Blade *Runic Set *Love Bracelet (A bracelet in the for of an heart. It give the wearer in boost in dexterity, hp and constitution when the soul mate wearing the same bracelet is in a 10 meter radius from it.) Skills One handed Sword skills *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap '- (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horzontal Square'- (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) Two left and right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail '- (3-hit combo) *'Vorpal Strike '- (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum '- (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% physical, 50% Ice. *'Serration Wave' - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely dealing any damage. *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% physical, 60% Fire. Alfheim Online *HP: 800 *MP: 500 *Race: Caith Sith Main Equipment *Destroyer Sword *Windy Cloth Shirt *Swift Boots *Strength Gloves *Feather Ring (A ring obtained in a trade with a high level sylph. It gives the wearer 100 agility and +30 movement speed) Abilities *Monster Taming (Jolina never used that skill) *Enhanced Speed *Wall Run Notable Achievement *Defeated the Dark Magician in Solo to win the only item able to revive a player after a while. *Wearer of the Runic Blade and Possesed the Rune Inscription Unique Skill Gallery 10_0903kimikiss0036.jpg 13_lm8gy.jpg 582277.jpg 1161226-bigthumbnail.jpg 2217872437_edba24d5c0_o.jpg anime-kamidori-alchemy-meister-yuela-под-катом-еще-954915.png blade-kitten-66594.jpg cg000000.png erikofutami.jpg Futami.Eriko.600.103551.jpg Kamidori.Alchemy.Meister.full.936782.jpg kimikiss6 (18).jpg Kimikiss.600.214953.jpg Konachan.com - 148421 game_cg kamidori_alchemy_meister yuela.jpg tAG_156546.jpg under-armour-blade-kitten-anime-girl-armor-beautiful-beauty-129216.jpg zplayer 2007-10-10 04-54-40-00.jpg 1.jpg Trivia Category:SAO Player Category:Hajimehiroki Category:ALO Player Category:Female